Talk:Forgotten
A couple of points: 1. During the campaign, Mutant Hijackers were used twice by GDI - during GDI missions 5 and 10, and I'm pretty sure that Nod founght one during their campaign. Therefore, the only reference to the Mutant Hijacker being affiliated with Nod comes from the multiplayer unit, in which Nod does receive the mutant hijacker. However, multiplayer is probably non-canon. 2. Other than the sound made, how do we know that they are actually wielding vulcan cannons. I honestly don't think that the mutant sargeant weapon is actually a vulcan cannon similar to that of the Vulcan tower - for one, it doesn't have enough range. 3. How do we know that they like the 'Brute Force' approach. Other than their supporting GDI forces in Missions 9b and 9 main, as well as the defense of their bases in Nod mission 4 (Firestorm), and Nod mission 8, we don't see them using brute force. Furthermore, these are all situations where, more or less, the battlefield was decided for them: Either they had agreed to go along with a 'Brute Force' plan, or they were being attacked. However, when the Mutants are directing the action - or they compose the attack team in its entirety, they almost always choose to use commando action. GDI mission 5 - part 1: Mutant Hijacker, Umagon, Ghostalker - Commando Action GDI mission 10 - part 1: Mutant Hijacker, Umagon, Ghostalker, 2 Mutants - Commando Action. GDI Mission 9a - Titans, Disk throwers, etc. Mutant units present: Umagon, Mutant Hijacker, GHostalker - Raid GDI mission 5, Firestorm - Juggernaut, Archaologist, Medic, Ghostalker - Commando Action. Whenever the Mutants do have a choice, they always favor a commando action - which is almost necessarily stealthy up to some point. Therefore, I don't think that they share the Nod ideology --Dthaiger 00:32, 19 May 2006 (UTC) I don't know about that issue whether they prefer commando actions or brute force. They are gameplay-wise obviously a replacement for the Commando, so you use them in that way. Apart from that, they are just scavengers, they collect whatever technology is available (I remember Nod mission 6a - 'Sheep's clothing' where they have a whole base. And they just equip cars with weapons, very much like GLA in Generals. For example in that mission the bus has a 120mm cannon and the recreational vehicle (Wini) has a Hover missile.) About the Vulcan cannons: I looked it up in the rules.ini file and it really is named Vulcan. But it has a lower rate of fire than the VulcanTower weapon - both make the same sound. All Mutants use this weapon: Mutan Soldier (Mutant, Mwmn) and the Mutant Sergeant (Mutant3). --Agaiz 10:04, 19 May 2006 (UTC) http://members.aol.com/ztxjim/weapons1.htm (scroll down a bit) --Snow93 09:18, 20 May 2006 (UTC) I don't think those helicopters are Apaches. They look like Harpys.(Assaulthead 23:44, 23 October 2007 (UTC)) :The Harpy is Apache II. And since the HArpy is a Nod-only vehicle, the only logical thing is that it's a Harpy voxel used to show an apache. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 10:05, 22 September 2007 (UTC)